Singing Competition Surprise!
by Aozora no kishi
Summary: As the name suggests, there is a singing competition and a surprise! The place? Gakuen Alice. Who's going to be there? Two dangerous and mysterious OCs that you do not want to mess with, the gang, other GA students, the teachers, yeah. You get the idea. Co-authored with GakuenAliceLover. Originally a PM story.
1. Chapter 1

Co-authored with: GakuenAliceLover, who is AWESOME!  
The OCs' names are Melody and Angelica, or Bystander #1 and Bystander #2 respectively. This used to be a PM story, so it's like this.  
Disclaimer: APPLIED  
Have fun!

* * *

At a seemingly never-ending agreement fight...

Melody: How long will this go on?

Angelica:Who knows it all depends when they want to stop!

Melody: I have a feeling it's gonna take a LOOOONGG time. Well, that's enough time to read my book. (pulls out a book and sits down on a nearby chair)

Angelica:Yeah I agree with you!(sits at a bench and pulls out Iphone and listens to music)

Melody: Hey, no fair! Well, I've got something better!(pulls out Ipad and plays on it

Angelica:(pulls out touchscreen laptop with optimum Wi-Fi)That little that's not worth a dime.

Melody: What the-?! I'll show you 'little'! (reaches for Blackberry and orders for something) There! (limo appears and butlers parade out with food) Time to eat! (pulls out utensils and starts to dig in)

Angelica:(takes IPhone and orders a giant party boat with all the famous people in the world including the president)What you have is mere child's play!Haha It's party time!(goes on the giant party boat and has fun.)

Melody: Hmph! I don't care! I was just hungry! Oh, it's almost time! (tells one of the butlers to clean up and gets into limo) See ya! (limo zooms off to a huge castle-like but cozy mansion with ALMOST everyone in Gakuen Alice, Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, and Naruto partying inside) Let's enjoy and have some fun, folks! (nods at the leader of the band to start playing) Wahoo! (dances to the beat of the music)

Angelica:Are you sure you don't care because your having fun with fictional I'm having fun with the people who created them and we're going to the continent Asia which I own!

Melody: (sweat drops) This is almost as bad as THEY are! (gestures to somewhere) And how are you doing that? Why? It's my own business, no need to compete. Anyway, have fun and good luck! (turns back to party guests)

Angelica: Ok well lets go !(screams at Melody)Why don't you join us?It would be much more fun that way!

Melody: (turns around again, and looks at Angelica surprised) Really? Well then, I accept your offer! Let's have a joint party!

Angelica:It's wonderful to hear that you would be joining us!Lets get this party pumping!(really happy that Melody joined)

Melody: YEAH! (really excited for the joint party with Bystander #2) PARTY TIME! (raises their glass in their hand to Angelica in a silent toast)

Angelica:Best party I ever been to!Having fun with friends is the best!(raises glass to Melody to toast)

Melody: What you said times two! (holds up two fingers)

Angelica:Yep!(goes limbo dancing)(after limbo dancing goes to the hot tub)This is so relaxing!You should come and join me this hot tub is said to take your stress away.

Melody: Really? If it does that, I'll try it then. (prepares for the hot tub)

Angelica:I'm glad you joined.I was playing Just Dance 3 and my arm and shoulder started hurting.

Melody: Yeah, I was also playing earlier. I was playing Dance Central 2 against a acquaintance, and my body's kind of sore now.

Angelica:Dancing games are so exhausting... I almost lost my breath!

Melody: I quite agree. They DO take up a lot of energy.

Angelica:You see!I'm glad someone agrees with me!

Melody: Oh, I'm sure a lot of people would agree with you on that.

Angelica:I don't think a lot of people will agree.I think the whole world will agree!

Melody: Let's just say the majority will. There are some who don't think of it that way, you know.

Angelica:Some people see it more of an exercise!

Melody: Exercise AND a way to burn off energy!

Angelica:It's a way to burn off all of your energy.

Melody: Hmm...I do beg to differ. If it burns off all your energy, then how will you be able to move?

Angelica: No I mean it burns off so much energy that sometimes that you can barely move.

Melody: Oh, I see then. (glances at waterproof watch on the side and starts to get up) Well, I'm going to go first. I still have to greet some people and play some more games in the party. See ya! (waves backwards as they walk off)

Angelica:Bye!(gets out after Bystander #1 leaves)This is one heck of party.(walks off to see Koko and Kitsunme)Hey guys you guys wanna play a prank on someone?(smirks)Let's include my friend(Melody) into this.

Kitsunme: Sure! By including, which are you talking about? Wait, actually never mind. What'd you hear, Koko?

Koko: (whispers into Kitsume's ear) That's what I heard.

Meanwhile with Melody..

Melody: (looks around) Now where could she be? Ah! There she is! (rushes over to Hotaru) Hotaru, I'll need your services. Don't worry, I'll pay. (explains to Hotaru in a hushed voice) How many rabbits do you want? (pulls out wallet)

Hotaru:(smirks)A good plan will cost you 20,000 rabbits.(has dollar signs in her eyes)

Back to Angelica...

Angelica:So you guys agree we should prank Narumi-sensei. Because if we prank Natsume, he will burn us and if we prank Mikan, Natsume will burn us more even though I'm a girl.

Koko and Kitsunme:We agree!

Angelica:Let's go get Melody so she can help.


	2. Pranks and Fun

Melody: Thanks, here you go. (gives her the 20,000 rabbits and very, very carefully, stows the wallet away) I'd really appreciate it if you keep this a secret from Mikan. She'd just accidentally ruin the whole plan. I'll pay you extra if you will do just one more thing for me. For now, since we're in party where anyone can hear what I have in plan, I'll have to wait on that. Meet me later at...(looks at watch) Well, I'll come get you when we're ready. Anyway,it was nice doing business with you! (walks away to eat some sweets)

Hotaru: (returns to her blank look) Hmm...Interesting. (does something on a device before walking off to eat crab at the seafood table)

Melody: I really need to put a gps on people that I know. Where is she? (sees Yuu nearby) Ah! Yuu-kun! Do you know where my co-host (Angelica) is? (shows him a picture of Angelica)

Yuu: (turns around when called) N-no, I don't. Sorry I couldn't help you.

Melody: Oh, it's alright. Thanks, though!

Yuu: You're welcome! (sees something behind Melody) Wait, is that her?

Melody: (turns around to see) Hey, it IS her! What's she doing with Koko and Kitsunme? Thanks, Yuu-kun! (runs off to Angelica)

Angelica:Hi I was looking all over for you! Koko,Kitsuneme,and I decided to play a prank on Narumi-sensei. You want in?

Koko:This will be fun if you join.

Kitsuneme:Yeah because us 3 are like the pranking kings and queen of course.

Angelica:I would've also asked Hotaru, but that friend of mine sure likes to hit me with the Baka gun even though I'm not an idiot.I would also add Mikan,but she probably wouldn't allow it since Narumi-sensei is like her dad.

Koko:The more the merrier I say but I have to agree with my friend here.

Kitsuneme:We are going to play a really hard ball prank on Naru. It's going to be so dramatizing that he might loose his gayness and become a normal fun dude.

Everyone:PUBLIC HUMILATION!

Melody: Of course I do! (rubs hands gleefully)...Or I would, but I don't think Narumi-sensei's a good idea. He might use his pheromone alice against us. Then WE'LL be the ones humiliated. I've seen his alice in force before first-hand, and I don't want to experience it again. Just thinking about it gives me the chills, it was THAT traumatizing. Ugh! (shudders with a disgusted face)

Koko: Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about that. Now that I think about it, the gay's alice suits him! Hard to believe that he once used to be so serious and rebellious. Well, who should we prank then?

Melody: How about Misaki-sensei? He's more fun to prank. His reactions are HILARIOUS. (lowers voice into casual hushed tones) Oh, Angelica, I've just asked Hotaru to offer me her services for something I planned for later. Believe me, it's gonna be REALLY GOOD. Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise for the others so this is the part where I'll zip my mouth. (makes a zipping motion) And don't even TRY reading my mind, Koko. Believe me, it won't work. Mikan-chan gave me a nullification stone as a present for protection. Plus, you wouldn't want your little SECRET to be exposed, now would you? (smiles sweetly)

Kitsuneme: Huh? What's she talking about, Koko? What's this "little secret" she's talking about? (looks at Koko, confused)

Koko: (face pales at mention of "secret") No way. Imai told you, didn't she?

Melody: (using a cheerful tone) Yep! I'm her friend, and I know her ways. It's also thanks to my upbringing that trained my reflexes to be able to avoid her Baka inventions. 'Sides, I also have my sources and I learned blackmailing from the best of the best, the Blackmailing Queen AKA Hotaru.

Koko: (sweat drops) I should have known...

Melody: (continues in cheerful tone) If you don't want me to expose your secret, then please keep your nosy nose to yourself! You'll find out soon enough anyway, so why not wait patiently like everyone else? (winks) Don't worry, it won't be too long. Now please excuse Angelica and I for some time. I need to tell her something and no, you may NOT come. (pauses) No eaves-dropping either!

Kitsunme: Fine, fine. (rolls eyes and sees something) Hey look, they're selling prank stuff over there, Koko!

Koko: Whoa, you're right!

Melody: (waves dismissively) Oh, that's some of my prank equipment collection. I had to throw some out to get new ones so I'm selling it. (eyes become money signs) Might as well make some money out of it if I'm getting rid of it, right?

Everyone except Melody: (sweatdropping) O-kay...

Kitsuneme: Anyway, you can talk all you want. Koko and I'll be over there by the prank area if you need us. (flies off with Koko)

Melody: (gives Kitsuneme a thumbs up before turning to Angelica) I'm going to go straight to business. We're gonna have the couples sing duets and bands play their songs later. Right now we enjoy the music chosen by the DJ or a party guest, but later...(grins evilly) Later will be torture time! So, you in?


End file.
